Harry Potter and the Troubles In Life
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: (Rating might change) Harry is abused in Privet Drive, but then Draco takes him away from all of that. They meet a girl named Pamela Snape, what's that all about?rn(HPDM) Slight Slash (AU)
1. Underneath The Smile

Hello, minna-san! Since I know alot of Japanese you might see some throughout my rambling.  
  
So far, I have 1 Inu-Yasha story, 2 Yu-Gi-Oh stories and a Shaman King/Yu-Gi-Oh x-Over. I have 4 Yu-gi-oh one-shots that are BxR centered. This story has many pairings:  
  
D/H R/H N/G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… J. K. Rowling does! That is the first and last time I shall be saying this. Unless, of course, the lawyers find out… -looks around for any sign of lawyers-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Underneath The Smile  
  
It was the middle of the Summer, and Harry J. Potter in #4 Privet Drive was looking out the window in his room. Why wasn't he outside having a good Summer, you ask? He was locked up in his room. No, he did nothing wrong, but his Uncle Vernon had just finished one of his 'lessons' and had locked him in his room until it was time for another.  
  
What do these lessons consist of, you ask? Well, we all learned that in the Philosopher's Stone Vernon was a madman, right? So these lessons consisted of beating him to a bloody pulp. Vernon knew he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, so he took that to his advantage.  
  
Yes, he was a wizard, and went to a magical school called Hogwarts. He had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were currently living together at the Burrow, for they were a couple.  
  
He himself had a boyfriend who he had been going out with since his 4th year at school. Harry knew that he knew all about the hellhole he was living in Privet Drive, and he had promised that someday he would take Harry away from all of this. Yes, believe it or not, his boyfriend was Draco Malfoy. They had been going out ever since their fourth year, and this year was their last at school. They had everything planned out. They would run away to live in a flat in Hogesmade together with Harry's money his parent's left and a bit of Draco's. But when Harry broke the news to his aunt and uncle, the lessons began.  
  
Harry let Draco in on all that was happening with the help of Hedwig, of course. Draco was worrying but Harry told him that he'd be fine and ready when they left to the hotel they were staying at for the rest of the Summer.  
  
Vernon's footsteps could be heard a mile away. He unlocked the door to Harry's room and walked in to find Harry sitting in a seat, not aknowleding his presence.  
  
He walked over to Harry and punched him in the back of his head.  
  
"Turn over here and look at me, boy,"he hissed venomously. Harry rubbed his head and turned over to look at his uncle, but got a punch to the gut in return. Little did both of them know, Draco was watching the scene through Harry's window with wide eyes. He waited for the right moment to take Harry away from that place forever.  
  
"Son of a bitch,"Vernon said, hissing. He punched Harry in the stomach, which made him cough up blood. Now he was lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Get up, you bastard…"Vernon hissed, again kicking Harry in the ribs, making him cough up more blood. He didn't have anymore strength.  
  
"Draco…"he said, before blacking out.  
  
Draco decided this was a good time to act, so he barged through the open window, and ran in between Harry and Vernon.  
  
Vernon eyed him. "Who are you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter,"he said, going over and picking up Harry in his arms. Vernon knew who he was now.  
  
"You must be the two gay faggots."  
  
Draco glared at him and climbed out the window with Harry in arms best he could, went back in to get his trunk and Hedwig after he made sure Vernon left, and yelled, "You'll never see us again!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Did you like that? I know a few things are impossible - like the window thing, but hey! Well, osayumi -goes to sleep-  
  
-hint- Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to whoever knows that Osayumi means - NO CHEATING BY LOOKING IN A WEBSITE. If you don't know, don't try!  
  
Review please! 


	2. Pamela Snape

Hello, minna-san! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Just to note, Sirius might make a few appearances in this story. Thanks for the reviews, they made my day.  
  
Responses:  
  
Moodring: Yeah, I'll do that. But even though with two years of experience at writing, I'm still no good. Don't think I consider your review as a flame because I don't! You are the first person to review one of my Harry Potter stories because before I had another one and no one reviewed it. So it made my day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Troubles In Life Chapter 2- Pamela Snape  
  
Draco had Harry in his arms, who was out cold at the moment and was yelling over at Ron and Hermione. They had previously gotten to Diagon Alley. They both looked at him with confusion, but when they saw Harry in his arms, they rushed over as quickly as possible.  
  
"What happened to him?"Hermione asked with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Vernon, no doubt, wasn't it?"Ron asked.  
  
Draco nodded, but Hermione looked confused.  
  
"His uncle has been beating him ever since he found out,"Ron explained. "We kept in touch over the Summer."  
  
Well, Hermione looked positively horrified. "Draco, what are you going to do?"she asked.  
  
"We booked a hotel, so I'll take him there."  
  
"Good. It wouldn't be wise to let him be with that bloody uncle of his,"Ron said.  
  
Draco nodded. "Anyway, I'll be taking him to the hotel now, care to join me?"he asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and followed him to the hotel. When they got there, they saw a teenage girl there in Hogwarts robes, with short black hair and was currently waiting to get to her assigned room. But when she saw the three enter the hotel, and Harry in Draco's arms, she walked over to them.  
  
"Hello,"she greeted.  
  
"Hello,"they all said awkwardly.  
  
"If you don't me asking, who are you?"Hermione asked.  
  
The girl giggled. "Sorry, my name is Pamela. Pamela Snape."  
  
The others stared at her in shock. She only giggled harder.  
  
"Dad told me an awful lot about you,"Pamela said.  
  
"Y - Your dad is the P - Potions teacher at Hogwarts?"Ron stuttered incredulously.  
  
She giggled. "Yeah. Well, see you later. Have to go meet him at Olivanders!"she ran off.  
  
"Well, that was… awkward…"Ron said slowly.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stirred, but didn't wake up. He only shifted in Draco's arms.  
  
"Well, we had better get him to bed then, ne?"Ron asked. Draco nodded, got the key to the room, and went to see what their room would look like.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R&R  
  
Sorry it was so short!! Next chapter is longer!! Please keep reviewing and flames won't be accepted! They will be murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named, or… my brother's psycho yami Marik! D  
  
Marik: ::smirks evilly:: 


	3. Wake Up Call To Reality

A/N- I know that Sirius died in the fifth book, but I'm making a twist and bringing him back!! You should thank me! (-cough- if you like him...) Thanks for the reviews, guys!  
  
charl1e: Thank you for your review.  
  
harrypotter,move over: Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it!  
  
I wonder why people are reviewing this one? Is it because it's H/D? :)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Troubles In Life Chapter 3- Wake Up Call To Reality  
  
A little while later, Hermione, Ron and Draco had gotten Harry and his things into the room. Draco layed Harry on the bed while Hermione and Ron brought his trunk and Hedwig up.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, worried. He had only stirred once and never woke up. None of this wouldn't have happened if he had been able to do magic, but Harry's uncle knew he couldn't and it gave him advantage against Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Draco, I'm sure he will be fine. He had faced more than just hus uncle,"Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
He nodded, but was still unconvinced.  
  
Suddenly, a scratch at the door was heard. The three eyed each other before Ron opened it and let a gasp escape his mouth. A black dog raced into the room and when the door shut, it transformed into Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!"the three of them exclaimed.  
  
"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?"his eyes searched for Harry and when they found him on the bed, his eyes widened. He turned to Hermione. "What happened?"  
  
"It was his uncle,"she answered.  
  
"That blasted buffoon…"  
  
"Hey, Sirius, you don't know anything about Snape having a daughter, do you?"Ron asked, sitting on the arm on the chair Hermione sat on.  
  
"No, why?"he asked.  
  
"Well, we met some giggle-filled girl who said their name was Pamela Snape."  
  
"Really?"Sirius asked. Ron nodded. "Now, THAT is news to me,"he said. That made them all laugh. "Has Harry woken up at all?"he asked worriedly.  
  
"He only stirred once while we were talking about Pamela… but he didn't wake up,"said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey,"Sirius suggested.  
  
'I don't want that old hag touching my Harry… but if it's the only way to get him to wake up…'Draco thought, looking at Harry worriedly.  
  
"Draco, you okay?"Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
He nodded and picked Harry up gently. The four of them set off to where Madam Pomfrey was working in a hospital in Hogesmade village.  
  
Sirius was claimed innocent so he could visit Harry anytime he wanted… or could, mind you.  
  
When they reached the hospital, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them and looked at Harry. "What happened?!"she exclaimed.  
  
"His uncle did it,"Hermione answered.  
  
"Poor thing… he shouldn't be living with muggles like them… all right bring him in and I'll see what I can do,"she said, pointing to a bed. Draco nodded and walked over, placing Harry gently on the bed. The four over by the door were talking and not looking at him, so he kissed Harry gently and whispered, "I'll be back soon, love."  
  
He left the room after that.  
  
-------  
  
About one hour later, Harry stirred from rest. He didn't remember coming here. He hardly remembered anything. He remembered Uncle Vernon, and that was it, really. But then, he felt a hand on his. He looked to his right, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Draco,"he said softly.  
  
"Hey, there, how are you?"Draco asked, taking Harry's hand in his.  
  
"I've been better, I suppose,"Harry replied. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Sirius and I took you,"Draco replied.  
  
"Sirius is here?"Harry asked, surprised.  
  
Draco nodded. "He's worried sick about you as well as I was. Now, what do you say we surprise them by coming out there?"he smirked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ok."  
  
Draco helped Harry up, and with Harry leaning on Draco, they made their way out of the room Harry was currently in. They opened the door, and heard gasps from the other side. Immediatley, people started running over to them, talking all at once.  
  
"Oh, really, people, give them space!"Harry heard Hermione yell through the crowd. Luckily she was sane…  
  
But where was Sirius? He didn't see him anywhere. He saw Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley and her husband, Fred & George, Ginny, Bill and Charlie, but no Sirius. (A/N: Percy won't be making an appearance in my story because I hate him after the way he talked about Harry and Percy's parents in the fifth book)  
  
He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Sirius?"he asked worriedly.  
  
"He's outside, dear. Want to go and see him?"Molly asked. Harry nodded. "Come on then, follow me."  
  
Draco helped Harry walk outside. Once out, Harry did see Sirius. He was walking back towards the hospital. He yelled over to him. "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius was taken aback. Who shouted out to him? He looked at the hospital entrance, and his eyes widened. Harry was balancing himself on Draco, and was up and looking at him with a wide smile on his face.  
  
He quickly walked over to the two boys and looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh, god, Harry, are you all right? I was so worried,"Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm fine now,"Harry asnwered.  
  
Draco laughed. "You're not fine if you need me to balance you, you know."  
  
"Haha, funny, Draco,"Harry muttered.  
  
"Well, we had better get going, then,"Draco said, snickering at Harry's comment.  
  
"Going? Where?"  
  
"Remember the hotel we booked over the Summer?"  
  
"Oh, yeah,"Harry sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, bye for now, you two, and be careful. We'll see each other again at King's Cross or Diagon Alley, I suppose,"Hermione said, hugging Harry and leaving with Ron.  
  
"See ya, mate!"Ron yelled, being dragged away by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you keep in contact with me and tell me if anything strange is going on, all right?"Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded. He hugged Sirius and then he walked off as well.  
  
"See ya, Harry, keep in touch!"Fred and George apparated with a pop.  
  
"See you, Harry dear, keep in touch,"Molly pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, and then set off with Ginny and Arthur.  
  
"Well, we had better get going, huh, love?"Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope everyone liked the chapter. I'll try and get more interesting stuff in it as well, like fluff and angst.  
  
::Turns all Professor Trelawny-ish:: Oh yes I see it. There is most definately a small button in your very near future. Yes my dear you will soon click the review button at the bottom of your screen and leave the author of this fic a lovely review!! 


	4. Invitation To Stay At The Burrow

Hello there and welcome to the fourth chapter to this story! I am glad I am at least getting reviews. 5 is a good amount for 3 chapters, I suppose. Well, I'd like to thank **Moodring**, **charl1e**, and **harrypotter,move over** for reviewing! Especially **charl1e** and **harrypotter,move over** for continuous reviews! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I never will, either. If I did, Percy would NOT be alive! Or at least he'd be a death eater… and Sirius would be innocent… blah, blah, blah…

**Reminder: I am a Percy LOATHER!! I hate him after the letter he sent Ron badmouthing Harry, and I hate him for saying bad things about his parents and such, so he WON'T be in my fics! I hope you understand. Sorry, Percy lovers! Everyone else shall make an appearance, though! He is the only one who I truly don't like out of all the characters, along with Voldemort and Wormtail and Lucius! THEY MIGHT BE BADMOUTHING PERCY, NOTHING MORE!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Invitation To Stay At The Burrow

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry and Draco found everything to be rather boring. They went into Diagon Alley every day and hardly found anything to do worthwhile. Harry had sent some letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius but was still waiting for a reply from all of them.

One day Harry was reading a book while Draco had gone out, Hedwig flew in the room with a letter from Ron. He took it and read it:

_'Hey Harry,_

_Mum wants to know if you and Draco would like to come here for the rest of the Summer. I know at the Leaky Cauldron life can get pretty boring, especially after doing everything there is to do there. So, what do you say, Harry? I owled Hermione as well to see if she can stay with us, but I haven't gotten a reply yet. Well, let me know!_

_Ron'_

Well, that gave them something to do at least. But Harry still had to ask Draco. Ron and Draco still fought, even after they have had over a million truces. Ron was always a little bit jealous of Draco, because he got to spend more time with Harry than Ron had.

He was really glad that he wasn't at the Dursleys anymore. But, he didn't remember anything before waking up in the hospital where Madame Pomfrey worked in Hogesmade village. Did Draco…? That was the only conclusion - Draco saved him from the Dursleys. He had to thank him later.

He took out a piece of parchment and wrote back to Ron.

_'Ron,_

_Draco isn't here at the moment, but I'll ask him about going to the burrow as well. You and he still fight, don't you? Why is it that you two fight, Ron? Is it because that Draco and I are together and you don't have a girlfriend yet?_

_Well, reply soon, I guess._

_Harry_

_PS: Sorry if I offended you in any way.'_

"Hey, Hedwig, can you send this to Ron, girl?"Harry asked. She gave a hoot and nipped him affectionatley before flying off with the letter.

The door to the hotel room opened and Draco walked in. "Hey, there, finally woke up."

"Couldn't sleep,"Harry said.

Draco laughed. "It is kind of impossible to do around here."

"When did you get up?"

"Around 7 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, either,"Draco replied. "So I went out."

Harry nodded. "Oh, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Hedwig came earlier with a letter from Ron. His mother was wondering if we wanted to stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the Summer."

Draco thought about if for a minute. "If you want to, I'll go. I'm not leaving you behind after what happened."

"Thanks, Draco,"Harry said. "I will tell Ron when Hedwig comes back."

"Okay."

* * *

A few days later at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to arrive. They had owled Sirius, and when they told him that Harry was coming, he wanted to as well.

"A little overprotective, isn't he?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah,"Ron asnwered. "It's only been a week since he last saw him, and he's a total worry wart."

"Kind of like you were about Harry in your second year, huh?"

"They were barring his windows and starving him, 'Mione! And now they're abusing him!"Ron exclaimed.

"They starve him?"Hermione asked, shocked. "But - that's not healthy!"

"Don't we all know that? But do you really think the Dursleys would consider anything that's healthy for Harry?"Ron asked.

"Point taken, Ron."

"Harry should be here any minute, 'Mione. Is everything set?"

"I think so,"Hermione answered. "He doesn't know Sirius is coming so it'll be a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises,"Ron said, "July 31st is his birthday, and that's in three days. What do you think we should do?"

"Like you said, speaking of surprises, since he hasn't had a proper birthday since he was born, I think it would be best to have one for him."

"Good idea, Hermione,"Ron said. "But where would we have it?"

"Maybe when Sirius gets here we could ask him if we could have it at Grimmauld Place,"Hermione suggested.

"But what about the portrait of Sirius' mum?"Ron asked.

"I heard they took it down with a simple muggle knife,"Hermione answered.

"Seriously?"Ron asked. She nodded. "Then why didn't the spells and charms people from the Order used work if all that was needed was a muggle knife?"

"Who knows, Ron,"Hermione answered.

"She was a bitch, anyway,"Ron mumbled.

Suddenly, a POP was heard behind them, signalling that Fred and George were there. "C'mon, mates, Harry and Draco are here."

"Coming."

Downstairs, Ron and Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley fussing over Harry and Draco, who were holding back their embarrassed looks. They ran down the stairs and over to them.

"Hey, Harry, Draco!"Hermione greeted.

They turned towards Ron and Hermione and waved, but were being too fussed over by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oy, c'mon, mum, give them a break,"Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley finally decided to leave the two of them alone, and the four of them walked up to Ron and Hermione's room.

After a while, commotion downstairs started to break again. They all looked at each other. Draco and Harry were confused, by Hermione and Ron were grinning.

"What did you two plan?"Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing,"grinned Hermione. "Just Sirius coming over."

"So that's him making all the commotion downstairs?"Harry asked.

"Yep,"Ron said. "Let's go down."

The four of them went downstairs to greet Sirius, but what they didn't know was the horror downstairs awaiting them.

* * *

Kohaku: This is where it gets juicy! Or rather, bloody. Take your pick! : ) I really wish FF . net would allow the emoticons and stuff back again, this really sucks.

Well, please read and review!


End file.
